Card reader assemblies that receive data-storing cards such as chip cards, or smart cards, are sometimes placed in unattended public places, such as in pay telephones and money vending machines. Vandals may insert thin objects such as knives or keys to see if they are able to "fool" the card reader assembly. It would be desirable if the card reader assemblies could block the deep insertion of foreign objects so they are prevented from reaching the card reader and damaging its pad-engaging contacts or other reading elements.